


we both knew we can't go without it

by harrily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beer-chugging, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Sex, Riding, Sexting, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, im not about the sads, just akaashi being confused, rly rly light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know, if you keep cooking for me like that, I’m going to be huge.” </p>
<p>Good, Akaashi thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmmmm *sweats* blame iwaizummi's headcanon about bokuto showing off his beer-chugging skills to akaashi (which is what inspired this fic in the first place) 
> 
> it's currently six in the morning i've stayed up all night writing kink fic and i can't even regret my life choices bc i love bokuaka and chubby bokuto :3 
> 
> there's probably going to be more than one parts to this one, so look out for those! for the time being, enjoy this mess!! 
> 
> (title from the weeknd's 'can't feel my face' bc i cant feel my face from the lack of sleep but i looooooove it)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: CHECK OUT THE AMAZING FANART BY @100wizards ON TUMBLR!! look how beautiful and cozy it looks im obsessed :'))

  
“Uh, Bokuto, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Bokuto exclaims, “You’ll see, Akaashi!” I’m a pro at this, just you wait and see!” The couple is sitting on the couch of Bokuto’s apartment. Akaashi arrived this afternoon after school and is going to stay the weekend — the two of them are trying to take advantage of the free time left before exams begin and leave almost no free time for the two of them to meet between school and university.

 

And so Bokuto insisted on showing the ropes of college life to Akaashi by displaying his beer-chugging skills, that he’s somehow mastered in the abundance of parties he’s gone to in his college life. And so here they are, with a six-beer carton right out of the fridge, cool and ready to drink. His boyfriend has already gone through the first one and is chugging on the second one, “Bet you I can finish this whole carton.”

 

“Slow down, Bo.” Akaashi warns him. Not that he’ll really mind it if Bokuto gets drunk in the end. Whenever he gets drunk, Bokuto becomes even more clingy than he normally is, which is something Akaashi’s not necessary opposed to.

 

“It’s fine, babe!” Bokuto insists, “See, I’m doing it!” he says as he finishes his second beer and opens his third one.

Akaashi has to admit that his boyfriend’s beer-chugging skills are impressive. But as he takes a better look at him, he realizes that Bokuto looks a little different. More…filled out. His muscly arms and biceps have remain unchanged, just like Akaashi loves them. But his torso has long lost his bony figure that he used to have in high school. He’s probably gained a few pounds which have mostly settled around his middle, creating a small, pudgy tummy. It wouldn’t stick out to anyone else, but Akaashi has spent more than enough time to know every crevice of his boyfriend’s body. And Bokuto has definitely become a victim to the Freshman 15.

 

Four cans of beers down and Bokuto pauses for a moment. Setting the empty can down on the table in front of the couch, he leans next to Akaashi in a slouching position, putting a hand on his belly. It’s bloated from all the fizzy alcohol and pushes against his sweatpants, a tan expanse of skin sneaking between the sweatpants and his shirt.

 

“Maybe you should stop, Bokuto.” Akaashi suggests, nuzzling into Bokuto’s embrace and pushing his head against his boyfriend’s chest. He smells of home and warmth and beer. He looks down and sees the swell of his boyfriend’s belly, and suddenly he craves to touch, to feel the warmth of it, poke it and tease it. He reaches out, reluctantly at first, and puts his hand over Bokuto’s, then slowly moves it so that he touches him over his shirt.

 

“‘M, I’m gettin’ pretty full, aren’t I?” Bokuto says, slurring a bit. He’s not drunk yet, just a bit tipsy. But he’s loving the feeling of Akaashi’s hand on his belly, “I’ll finish them though, don’t worry.”

 

“Hm.” Akaashi murmurs, getting up from the couch and walking quickly to the kitchen (one could say that he were even skipping, but he wouldn’t dare admitting it). He grabs a few snacks from the cupboards — sweet and sour, of course — and plops back onto the couch, snuggling with his boyfriend, “It’ll make you finish those last two easier.”

 

“A-alright,” Bokuto says, smiling smugly and leaning closer, locking lips with his boyfriend for a brief moment before having a cookie pushed in his mouth, “Umf —“

 

Akaashi watches as Bokuto wolfs down most of the snacks he’s brought him, gulping down beer in between. The beers are finished pretty quickly, and Bokuto somehow sobers up, now that there’s food in his belly — which has become even more extended now that it’s been stuffed with all kinds of sugary and salty treats (the number of which have increased in Bokuto’s cupboards since the last time he visited, Akaashi notices). “F-finished!” Bokuto exclaims, stifling a burp in his palm.

 

His boyfriend takes a good look at it him — or, rather, stares at him as if he wants to devour him. Bokuto is slumped against the couch, his gut pushing against his shirt and sweatpants. Bokuto reaches down to push the elastic around his waist a bit further down, and Akaashi catches with the corner of his eye his tummy pushing out a bit more, now that it’s no longer restrained. His hand is pushing back his shirt and rubbing circles all over the pale expanse of his stomach, “Ugh, Akaashi…” he whines, although Akaashi suspects that it doesn’t really hurt that much. His boyfriend has always been a drama queen, “I’m fuckin’ stuffed.”

 

He truly is, Akaashi thinks as he pushes Bokuto’s hand away and starts pressing gently against his full belly. There’s kind of a resistance to it, although he can still feel the doughy, soft flesh beneath his fingertips. “You sure ate a lot.”

 

“’S your fault,” his boyfriend insists, the massage slowly putting him into a lethargic state. He closes his eyes and leans his head back on the couch. Akaashi takes advantage of his state to run his hands through his hair.

 

“How is it my fault?” he teases.

 

“Well, ‘cause I wanted to impress you…” Bokuto stifles another burp in his hand when Akaashi presses down a little less gently, “I’ve missed you, ‘kaashi.”

 

“Me too,” Akaashi replies honestly, because he has. There’s silence for a moment, and Akaashi’s gaze locks on Bokuto’s gut. It’s then he realizes that this isn’t something he does solely because his boyfriend has gone and stuffed himself to discomfort — it’s because Bokuto actually looks fucking hot right now.

 

His cheeks are slightly pink from all the beer, his duo-colored hair is messed up, his shirt is doing a shitty job at covering his full belly and his sweatpants have been pushed down a bit, showing the upper part of his boxers. All Akaashi can think of is that Bokuto looks absolutely gorgeous; sleepy and taken care of, with a tummy full of food that’s begging to be rubbed.

 

Akaashi doesn’t realize the moment he starts tugging Bokuto’s boxers down his thighs until his boyfriend squeaks, “U-uh? A-akaashi?” he presses his lips on Bokuto’s mouth with force to shut him up, and soon he can taste the remains of the snacks on Bokuto’s lips. His hands wander all over his boyfriend’s body, then grab the hem of his t-shirt and start pulling it over his shoulders. Bokuto lets out a throaty laugh, “You got horny all of a sudden?”

 

“Mm…” Akaashi gets on Bokuto’s lap, as carefully as he can not to push on his stuffed stomach, “Wanna ride you.”

 

“Christ,” Bokuto breaths out, helping Akaashi to get his shirt and pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.

 

Akaashi doesn’t give himself the time to think before he’s jerking Bokuto off with one hand, then pushing a finger inside of himself, desperate to stretch himself out before sitting on his boyfriend’s cock and riding him to oblivion. As he moves his hand up and down, he watches Bokuto’s tummy move up and down as his boyfriend pants and breathes out his name. He hasn’t even put three fingers inside of him before he’s slowly pushing himself on Bokuto’s cock, his hole stretching out slowly and painfully and oh so pleasurably.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Akaashi, you sure you’re alright?” Bokuto groans, closing his eyes at the feeling of Akaashi’s tight hole squeezing around his dick. The two of them drown their groans and moans while they’re kissing, lips tasting each other’s mouths. At one point, as Akaashi bounces on his cock, his lips trail down on Bokuto’s neck and start sucking on the skin, making his boyfriend hiss.

 

Without thinking, his hands trail down to Bokuto’s stuffed gut, putting them all over the tan skin and pushing his thumbs against the sides, giving him a belly rub that’s not used to comfort him; it’s desperate, feverish touching because Akaashi has no idea that something like this could arouse him so much. All he wanted was to help his boyfriend finish that carton of beers; he never expected to have a kink crisis in between.

 

“‘kaashi, I’ll — I’m going to fuckin’ come —“ Bokuto warns him after a while, voice low and breathless that sends shivers down his spine. “ _Oh baby_ —“

 

Akaashi feels Bokuto orgasm inside of him, filling him with hot come that ends up spilling out of his hole because it’s too much; he’s pretty sure he’s never made Bokuto come so much. It feels warm, he feels claimed, and it brings him to his own climax as well, spurts of white landing on Bokuto’s gut. The sight is enough to make Akaashi scream, “ _Fuck_!”

 

“Oh my god…” he’s not even sure who’s speaking at this point. His ears are full of cotton, mind hazy and sleepy from the post-sex tiredness.

 

“That was amazing.” he recognizes Bokuto’s voice, his hands coming up to cup Akaashi’s cheeks and press a kiss on his forehead, “You took such good care of me,” he says, running his hand through Akaashi’s soft hair, whose head is leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder now, “Fed me full and fucked me good, like a good little wife.” he laughs jokingly and Akaashi hopes his boyfriend didn’t notice just how red he gets, or the way his cock jumps a little.

 

The two of them end up sleeping on the couch, sweaty and cuddled in a blanket. The sounds of the TV lull them to a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

  
The next morning, Akaashi wakes up first.

 

He finds himself in Bokuto’s arms. The young man is sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open, his arms hugging Akaashi’s waist tightly even in his sleep. There’s a feeling of guilt in his stomach when he looks down, expecting to see the a small swell on Bokuto’s belly. It’s not as swollen as last night, considering he’s not stuffed right now, but there’s still softness. His fingers gently touch over his belly — all he can think of is that he wants to see it grow, see Bokuto’s pants pinch on the flabby flesh and watch him as he rubs his full tummy, all stuffed and content, with that lazy, half-lidded look in his eyes.

 

He gets up before he starts humping his sleeping boyfriend.

 

Akaashi realizes that he’s got two more days to spend with Bokuto before he has to get back to his regular program consisting of school, homework and volleyball practice (and of course, no Bokuto). So he decides to go into the kitchen and make breakfast for the two of them to eat on the couch. His neck feels a little stiff, because the couch can’t compare to a regular bed — but he wouldn’t dare exchanging the feeling of Bokuto’s muscly arms around his torso for a cold, uninviting bed.

 

He tries not to make much noise as he cooks; he wants to surprise Bokuto with a table full of breakfast, then probably hand feed it to him and rub his gut once he’s full, then urge him to eat even more.

 

Also he currently has no idea what is going on with him. He might be going insane.

 

Akaashi really can’t understand where all this has come from. He’s never been one to be particularly picky with his crushes, but he’s never felt so sexually attracted to someone. Bokuto makes him feel things that he’s never even thought of feeling before, making his heart jump to his throat and his stomach fill with butterflies. But seeing him in such a state has awoken something in him that’s much more primal, much needier.

 

Bokuto has always looked handsome. Akaashi has realized that he’d look even better with some chub on him.

 

He almost screams when two cold hands wrap around his bare waist. Instead, he settles for a very manly squeak, “Your hands are cold!”

 

“Mm, good morning to you too!” Bokuto laughs, pressing kisses on the back of his shoulder. He’s silent for a moment, “You’re making breakfast?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Definitely wife material,” Bokuto decides, giggling against Akaashi’s back and pressing his soft lips on it.

 

Half an hour later and the two of them are sitting on the couch in the living room, plates full of breakfast smelling absolutely divine in front of them. There’s rice, eggs, tea, vegetable soup and fish — Akaashi can definitely cook up a meal when he wants to impress someone. His predatory gaze is on Bokuto the whole time he’s tasting the breakfast he created, “Shit,” Bokuto moans, “Honestly, drop out of school, move in with me, I don’t care. I never want to eat anything else other than this every morning!”

 

“You’re exaggerating.” Akaashi murmurs, trying to hide his blushing smile while sipping some of his tea.

 

They finish breakfast an hour later, in between talking, kissing and feeding each other (it’s mostly Akaashi who feeds Bokuto, who knew). Akaashi’s gaze is fixed on Bokuto’s tummy, that’s been filled to the brim again and it just screaming at Akaashi to get his hands on it, “Best thing ever!” he exclaims, patting his gut, “Y’know, if you keep cooking for me like that, I’m going to be _huge_.”

 

_Good_ , Akaashi thinks.

 

 

  
They spend the next two days as close as they can, mostly at home and then sometimes going for a walk at night for a drink or two. Akaashi feels so independent, he can’t wait to finish school and begin studying in Tokyo, possibly live with Bokuto as well. That would be really nice.

 

Akaashi cooks most of the times. Bokuto hadn’t really had the chance to taste his boyfriend’s cooking, so it figures that he becomes obsessed with it. They have cozy huddles on the couch while watching movies or series with warm food in their plates — Bokuto claims it’s been too long since he’s had homemade food. He mostly eats takeout because 1) he can’t really cook and 2) take-out or fast food is easier to get when you’re studying. Akaashi promises to cook up some meals for him before he leaves so that he can reheat them any time he wants.

 

The night before they return to boring, dull reality they go out to see a movie. Akaashi picked it, some french movie about the first World War, not that he’s really looking forward to watching it. Going to the cinema is just another excuse to make-out in a place where they’re not supposed to. He opts for the nachos with melted cheese while Bokuto chooses a classic large popcorn and two sodas.

 

It should be clear to anyone who’s met him that Bokuto is a very impatient person, always rushing about and wasting energy. This applies to this situation as well, since he always manages to finish the popcorn during the previews and in the first few minutes of the film. Akaashi has leaned his head on his shoulder when he hears his boyfriend make a disappointed sound as his hand reaches the bottom of the box, where the remains of salt and uncooked popcorn are left. “I finished it…” he whines like a child.

 

“Well, you shouldn’t have been so greedy,” Akaashi scolds him playfully, “Now you’ll have to stay like that for the rest of the film.”

 

“Akaaaaaashiii…” Bokuto whines a little louder that some people turn around to look at them, “Don’t be mean!” he hisses.

 

Akaashi sighs, “You can take some of mine,” he pushes his box of nachos and cheese closer to his boyfriend, who immediately takes it in his hands and places it on the seat arm in between them. He pays absolutely no attention to the movie since his boyfriend manages to finish his snack even quicker than the popcorn. For the rest of the movie he noisily sips from his soda and plays with the ice cubes, putting them in his mouth and chewing on them once he finishes that as well.

 

During a moment of bravery (or stupidity), Akaashi wraps his arm around Bokuto’s middle, burying his face into his neck and cuddling into him. He can feel his boyfriend’s bloated belly against his arm and tries to refrain from pushing against it to feel more of the softness because, honestly, what the hell is going on with him these past few days?

 

“You’re being extra cuddly today.” Bokuto notices at some point, whispering in his ear, “Wanna make-out?”

 

 

“Not in here, Bo.”

 

“Oh come on, no one will notice us if we’re being quiet! The movie’s too loud anyway…”

 

Sighing in defeat, Akaashi reaches up to capture his boyfriend’s lips with his own. They taste like carbonated soda and salt — it’s become a habit of him to taste the remnants of Bokuto’s meals on his lips, which serve as a reminder of his sinful and bizarre thoughts throughout this entire weekend that will surely haunt him for the following weeks unless he talks to Bokuto about it. But he’s really not ready yet so overthinking seems to be a logical answer for his brain.

 

Bokuto doesn’t mention it when Akaashi’s hand stays on his love handles a little longer and squeezes around them, desperate to feel the extra flesh that has appeared in the past few weeks and will surely grow after all the things he’s consumed these three days. As they kiss softly and quietly, the sounds of the movie are drowned by the thoughts in his brain; of Bokuto, lazy and comfortable, with a nice, hefty tummy in front of him and thick thighs stained with Akaashi’s hickeys.

 

Akaashi is surprised with himself when he doesn't come inside the movie theater. Thankfully, his boner is taken care of later that night at home with a blowjob from Bokuto. His brain, however, doesn’t seem to want to calm down and stop overthinking every single little thing, so he doesn’t sleep that well that night.

 

 

 

Monday comes and Akaashi goes back to school.

 

Classes are so much more dull and boring now that he has experienced a weekend full of Bokuto and his nonsense. Volleyball practice is still enjoyable although quieter, and that’s because Bokuto left for university, and that’s why he’s gained —

 

The image won’t leave his mind.

 

He guiltily jerks off to the thought of Bokuto binge eating with the excuse of it being a ‘midnight snack’. He really needs to do something about his new-found kink before his brain explodes.

 

Is it even a kink? He never considered it before with anyone else, but the thought alone of his boyfriend gaining weight and everything relating to it is enough to make his stomach flutter and cock jump in his pants. He spends the next few days doing his homework like usual until the image of a tan, chubby belly and thick thighs enters his brain and he’s throwing himself onto the bed, abandoning every rational thought to the prospect of imagining his boyfriend getting fatter.

 

It’s a Thursday night when Bokuto texts him.

 

_‘aaaaaaakaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiii’_

_‘help meee!!!’_

 

  
_‘What happened?’_ Akaashi texts back.

 

  
_‘your food is gone!!!!!’_

_‘just finished the last thing u cooked for me and now idk what to do…’_

 

 

_‘Bokuto I left you dinner to last for a whole week.’_

 

  
_‘well yeah but like its so goOD YOUR COOKINGS SO GOOD AKAASHI WHAT CAN I DO’_

 

  
Akaashi has to bite his lip and refrain himself from asking how quickly he consumed and what was the aftermath of Bokuto’s decision. Instead, his phone buzzes and he sees that his boyfriend has sent him a picture. When he opens it, it’s Bokuto’s living room table with empty plates scattered everywhere and empty soda bottles on top with dirty napkins. If it wasn’t already clear that Bokuto has been stuffing himself these days, now it is. Akaashi feels so nervous and sexually frustrated that he ends up texting:

 

_‘You need to clean this mess up.’_

 

Bokuto takes a few seconds to reply, so Akaashi sets his phone aside. When it buzzes again, first it’s a text from Bokuto:

 

_‘it’s all gone :(‘_

 

Then it’s a picture that makes Akaashi’s heart stop for a minute.

 

Bokuto is pouting, an innocent-seeming look that certainly knows how to make someone want to sin. His shirt is raised over his stuffed gut, his hand patting over it and his pants are unbuttoned to make room for the bloated flesh. It’s literally as if he’s doing this on purpose, just to see Akaashi’s reaction and how horny he gets because of this.

 

The young boy is at a loss of words; he has no idea how to possible reply to this. Does Bokuto know about his newfound interest? Is he doing it on purpose to rile his boyfriend up? What if he’s actually so dense and oblivious that he has no idea the effect his actions have on Akaashi? (it’s probably the last one). And it’s not like Akaashi can answer _‘Ahahaha, you’re so cute! Also I am extremely horny right now because of your stuffed state could you please do something because I will explode from sexual frustration pretty please?’_

 

_‘akaashi????’_

 

_‘akaaaAAAASHiiii?’_

 

_‘you there?’_

 

_‘talk to me’_

 

_‘im bored’_

 

  
_‘What else did you eat today?’_ Akaashi types and sends it before he has any time to feel regretful about it.

 

_‘??? um kuroo & i ordered crepes for breakfast and then had some of your beef soup for lunch!’_

 

_‘Do you feel really full right now?’_ Akaashi wants to die from embarrassment but his horniness is preventing him from making the right choices like keeping his thoughts shut up in his brain tonight. Bokuto doesn’t answer right away and for a moment wishes for the earth to swallow him whole. His phone receives a new message.

 

_‘is this getting u hot??’_

Without hesitation, Akaashi types back a clear _‘Yes.’_

 

Instead of a new text, he gets a phone call from his boyfriend.

 

He hesitates to answer it at first — what if Bokuto has decided that Akaashi’s way weirder than he thought at first and that it’s not going to work out for them so it would be better to break up and Akaashi can’t really imagine his life without this loud, energetic ball of happiness that taught him the ropes of volleyball and now he’s imagining his life with him and planning to move in with him and oh god what the hell is he going to do —

 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto calls from the other end of the phone, startling him out of his thoughts. Apparently he answers phone calls in the midst of mental breakdowns. “You there?”

 

“Uh, yeah…” Akaashi answers, “F-fuck, I’m — I’m sorry…”

 

A confused bird sound, “Huh? What are you apologizing for?”

 

“It’s — it’s weird, I don’t even know what. Ugh!”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto’s soothing voice sounds like velvet in his ear, “Just tell me what’s on your mind okay, I promise I’ll listen.”

 

“B-but, but you won’t like it! Because it’s weird, I honestly don’t know why I’m — I’m even into —“ Akaashi buries his face into his hand, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

“How do you know?” Bokuto asks challengingly, “Look, just tell me, I promise I won’t be mad. Why are you even embarrassed?”

 

Akaashi takes his time taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out. “I just — I, I guess I like watching you… eat.”

 

“Hm.” Bokuto makes an appreciative noise.

 

“And, and you’ve gained some weight, ever since you entered uni…”

 

“That I have,” his boyfriend laughs, “Like fifteen pounds at least.” Akaashi tries to ignore the way heat grows in his groin. “Is there something else?”

 

He bites his lip, “Just, um. Watching you, like, gorging on food, how — how your belly swells and you have to um, rub it. Because it hurts because of your binge. And, and imagining that you’ll get even chubbier if you continue eating like that.” It feels as if a weight has been lifted from his heart, “You look, um. Really good, _softer_.”

 

There’s a pause in the call. For a moment Akaashi thinks that Bokuto is angry, upset or even disgusted. That is, until he hears him again, “I’m really fucking stuffed right now.”

 

Akaashi’s heart jumps, “W-what?”

 

“ _I said_ , I ate so much that my belly’s really full right now, baby.”

 

Is this Bokuto’s way of saying that he’s on board with this? Akaashi decides to experiment, “What did you eat?”

 

“Lots of food today! Mostly yours though, you cook such nice food, babe, it feels so warm and filling. Ate so much I had to unbutton my pants or else I’d pop them open.” There’s a bit of rustling heard, of covers shifting and turning until Bokuto speaks again, “Fuck, I wish you were here.”

 

“Mm, do you now?” Akaashi smiles for probably the first time this week, “And what would happen if I were there?”

 

“‘d make you rub my belly, of course. I’m all bloated like a pig and it’s because of you!”

 

“F-fuck…” Akaashi breathes out, shoving his hand into his boxers and palming over his quickly hardening cock. “You’d — you’d look so good fatter…” he can’t believe his ears as he says those words, cheeks flaming as he confesses his darkest thoughts.

 

“Mm, with a nice beer-belly for you to tease me about and thick thighs?”

 

In Akaashi’s defense, he’s the one being teased right now, “ _Oh god_ — I’d fuck your thighs a-and rim your fat ass if you wanted me to.”

 

Bokuto lets out a breathless laugh. It’s clear that he’s jerking off as well, both of them slowly nearing closer to the edge, “ _Fuck, baby,_ what a good little wife you make for me — “

 

_“Koutarou!”_ Akaashi screams as he squeezes his cock, spurting come all over his hands, tears leaking from his closed eyes, “I’m, I’m — oh _fuck_ …”

 

He hears Bokuto groaning his name through the name as he comes, hearing him hump his hand again and again while he comes, letting out breathless shouts of curses. There’s silence between them for a moment as Akaashi travels to the bathroom to wipe his bathroom. He guesses Bokuto isn’t getting up from the couch for a while.

 

“S-so…” Akaashi begins.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby, if I’d known it only took me porking out to get you hot I would have started this a long time ago!” Bokuto exclaims in giggles. Akaashi chuckles in embarrassment, although he doesn’t feel guilty about his thoughts anymore, knowing that the both of them are on the same page with this matter. He walks over to his bed and lays down, cuddling into the covers and pretending it’s Bokuto’s big, beefy arms. The mental and post-orgasm exhaustion start to take a toll on him and he yawns.

 

“Bokuto, I think I’m going to sleep now…” he whispers into the phone, holding it tightly as if he’s holding his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“I miss you, Keiji,” Bokuto says, his voice soft and different than just a minute ago. It’s comforting, radiating warmth and enveloping Akaashi into a tight embrace. “I love you. Take care of yourself, alright?”

 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Akaashi smiles sleepily, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into sleep, “I love you too.” Just before he falls asleep, he reminds his boyfriend, “Eat well. You’re a growing boy.”

 

The sounds of Bokuto’s laughter lulls him to sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmm, so good,” Bokuto moans once he swallows the last bite of his second helping of breakfast, hand dropping onto his tummy which looks like a spherical dome underneath his shirt. 
> 
> “Fucking tease,” Akaashi groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH SECOND PART!! 
> 
> i was so surprised that people would like this because like??? there's not enough kink fic in the haikyuu fandom so i'm so happy for the ones who enjoyed this! 
> 
> also this was supposed to be like a one shot but i'm thinking of making this into a multi-chaptered fic bc i already have ideas for a third part (and i'm also always up for hearing about hdcs or scenarios so hiiii please talk to me) 
> 
> ALSO: @100wizards drew this GORGEOUS art inspired by a scene of the previous chapter which i inserted there but you can also find it here: http://100wizards.tumblr.com/post/143525023447/i-read-this-fic-by-shierukun-and-oh-boy-i
> 
> aaanyway, enjoy!!

The night before his graduating ceremony, Akaashi doesn’t really sleep.

 

It’s stress and anxiety and all the energy he’s spent on studying these past few weeks for finals, the exams that he’s finally done taking. It’s the fact that he’s finally ending his high school years and venturing into the adult world, the university that awaits for him just a little outside from Tokyo.

 

It’s mostly however because of the fact that Bokuto will be there. At his graduation ceremony.

 

It’s been a month ever since he visited Bokuto’s apartment and had a bit of a kink revelation which included lots of food, sex and sappy messages. They hadn’t really talked about it in a conversation, since they hadn’t had the time, but both of them dropped hints or teasing remarks in their messaging conversation — all Akaashi has been thinking about these past few days is just touching his boyfriend; hugging him and burying his face into the boyish scent, his palms touching the new softness that Bokuto has hopefully acquired in these past few days.

 

It’s past one in the morning and Akaashi is curled up in the covers of his bed when his phone buzzes.

 

_‘akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi’_

_‘ur not sleeping r u?’_

 

  
_‘How’d you know?’_ Akaashi replies instantly, a warm feeling in his chest.

 

  
_‘u always have trouble sleeping!!’_

 

  
_‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.’_ Something Akaashi has noticed is that he’s become bolder than usual when talking to Bokuto these days. It feels quite liberating.

 

  
_‘me too!!!!! i’ve got a surprise for u as well’_

 

  
Akaashi shifts under his covers, _‘What kind of surprise?’_

 

  
_‘if i told u it wouldn't be a surprise dummyyyy’_

_‘so go back to sleep or u’ll be too sleepy t see the surprise!!!’_

 

  
_‘Fineee. Are you going back to sleep as well?’_

 

  
_‘mmmm in like an hour probs gonna have a snack first before bed’_

 

  
Akaashi has to restrain himself from biting on the covers to muffle his whine. Instead, he sends _‘A snack?’_

 

  
_‘i feel so hungry all the fucking time baby its ur faulttt’_

 

  
Akaashi is very glad that his parents are asleep because the whimper he cries out is so loud it echoes throughout his room.

 

 

  
The next morning his mother has just started on cooking breakfast when the doorbell rings. Akaashi is in the bathroom showering, but the moment he hears the ringing sound his shower gel almost falls from his hands. There’s a tight feeling in his chest and he can’t really understand why, because Bokuto has been at his place countless of times.

 

Maybe it’s because he’s excited to see Bokuto after a month or so of just texting. After spending those amazing three days at his apartment. Maybe he’s excited to see how he’s grown.

 

He gets out of the shower before his thoughts of quickly jacking off occupy his brain. Quickly drying himself and putting on comfortable clothes, he walks towards the kitchen, where his mother is talking with his boyfriend.

 

“You’ve grown into such a handsome young man! University has been treating you well, I see!” she says, clearly thrilled. Bokuto was the only friend of her son who was loud but respectful as well and did not mind chatting with her whenever he was invited over. It was inevitable that she would take a liking to him.

 

But really, _such_ a handsome young man.

 

Bokuto looks a bit heavier than the last time Akaashi saw him. There’s definitely just a slight more pudge on his belly that can be seen sticking out against his shirt that would have otherwise been quite roomy for him. His arms look sturdy and beefy, capable of holding him up against the wall and maybe pushing his cock into him.

 

“You flatter me, Akaashi-san!” Bokuto’s laughter kills his boner for the moment.

 

“I was just about to serve breakfast. Keiji, dear, help Bokuto with his bags before you eat, okay?”

 

Akaashi nods and grabs one of Bokuto’s two bags, walking towards his bedroom. Once they’ve both entered, he places the bag on the floor and softly closes the door, trying not to distract his mother’s attention towards him. “Hi…” he breathes out, eyes on Bokuto.

 

His boyfriend is grinning, that huge smile on his lips that always takes his breath away, “Hey!” before he can react, Bokuto’s arms wrap around his waist and push him against his boyfriend’s soft torso, “C’mere,” he begs against his lips before kissing him.

 

Before they manage to get themselves hard Akaashi’s mother calls them from the kitchen, so they leave the room with equally blushing smiles. The table’s been filled with all sorts of breakfast treats: french toast, strawberry and peach jam, chocolate croissants and salty bagels. “Woah!” Bokuto gapes, almost drooling at the sight. Akaashi mostly drools at the sight of Bokuto looking hungry like a wolf, and at the thought of all this food going in his boyfriend’s belly.

 

“It’s not everyday that my son graduates from high school!” she laughs, ruffling Akaashi’s freshly washed hair. “Eat up, boys!”

 

Akaashi has to admit he’s pretty hungry himself, so he doesn’t really look at his boyfriend for a while until Bokuto asks if there’s more croissants. His tummy is pushing against his shirt while his plate looks completely wiped clean. As Akaashi’s mother prepares Bokuto’s plate with more sweets, the boy taps on Akaashi’s shoulder to get his attention. Once his eyes are on him, Bokuto pats his gut one, two, three times before starting to rub on it to ease the fullness. There’s a deviant smirk on his face, because the fucker definitely knows what he’s doing.

 

“I’ll be off to work now,” Akaashi’s mother informs them, pressing a kiss on the crown of her son’s head, “Have fun, boys! Don’t forget you have to be ready at 5 so we can leave for the graduation ceremony in the afternoon!” and with that, she’s out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

 

“Mmm, so good,” Bokuto moans once he swallows the last bite of his second helping of breakfast, hand dropping onto his tummy which looks like a spherical dome underneath his shirt.

 

_“Fucking tease,”_ Akaashi groans. He gets up from his chair and practically pounces on his boyfriend, grabbing him from his shirt and kissing him. They make out for a while as Akaashi guides them blindly towards his bedroom, before closing the door (a habit from when he had first gotten together with Bokuto) and pushing his boyfriend on his bed.

 

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s waist and places him on his lap, “W-wait,” Akaashi protests, “I don’t want to press on your belly —“

 

“Shh,” Bokuto whispers in his ear, holding him in place. He grabs a bottle of lube from the small drawer next to the bed (knowing that this is where Akaashi stocks it). His hands sneak down to his ass and squeeze his cheeks. Akaashi instinctively pushes it out to get more attention, before Bokuto presses his finger against his hole over the sweatpants.

 

“ _Ah —_ “ Akaashi holds his breath. He hides his face in Bokuto’s neck as his boyfriend sneaks his hand into his underwear and finds his quivering hole, slowly pushing one finger in, “Shit…”

 

“Shh, shh,” Bokuto calms him down, his voice smooth and soothing in his ears, “Rub my belly baby, please. I ate _so much_ and it feels real good when you do it.”

 

With shaking hands, Akaashi lifts his shirt up to reveal Bokuto’s stuffed tummy. It’s warm and tight to the touch, although there is a thick layer of softness on top. His hand moves in circular motions, his fingers pressing on the fullness of it. It gets him so hot, knowing that Bokuto was an absolute glutton during breakfast and this was the result of it. “What do you think?”

 

Akaashi realizes that this is his time to participate in their little game as well. “I-it feels really good,” he manages to say at first. “You ate so much, y-you’re such a glutton —“ Bokuto’s cock twitches against him so all the embarrassment Akaashi feels when he spills out these words is gone.

 

“Want you to try feeding me once,” Bokuto breathes out, grinding his cock against Akaashi’s hole which is full of three of Bokuto’s fingers, “Push more and more food into my mouth until I’m _so_ full I can’t get up —“

 

Bokuto’s fingers move slowly in and out of Akaashi, lubed up and feeling on fire. As he’s being stretched out, Akaashi rubs the taut, stuffed belly in between them. It feels huge against his hands, and as his hands travel all over it, he reaches his sides, where healthy love handles have replaced the bony figure. They feel soft and jiggly when he cups them in his hands, and he jerks up when he feels Bokuto speeding up his rhythm with his fingers. They kiss, the softness of Bokuto’s lips with the faint taste of chocolate making him melt.

 

They both feel pleasurably full; Akaashi with Bokuto’s fingers and Bokuto with two helpings of food.

 

Akaashi’s hands reach the waistband of his jeans. It’s digging tightly into the soft skin and his full gut that spills over it, “Oh —“ he coos, “Is it too tight on your tummy?” he tries to master the calmest tone of his voice, despite having three fingers stuffed inside of him.

 

“Mmm…” Bokuto pouts, faking the innocence golden eyes that look up to Akaashi, “I’m so full I’m bursting out of my pants.”

 

Akaashi swears he almost has a heart attack when he undoes the button of his jeans and Bokuto’s belly spills out, all tan and tight. Everything’s happening so fast, it’s only been a month since the first time they’d done something like this, they haven’t even discussed boundaries or what they want or how they’re supposed to everything and —

 

_Well, that can wait for later_ , Akaashi thinks when Bokuto pushes him down on the mattress so that he’s on his side facing the wall. Bokuto takes his fingers out of him, “Bo, no —“ he whines like a fucking bitch in heat. It’s so embarrassing that he hides his face into the pillow.

 

“I’ll take care of you,” Bokuto says, shagging off his pants. Akaashi feels him pressing his gut against his back, lining up their hips and grabbing the inside of his thighs with his palms, spreading them out, “‘M stuffed so we’re gonna do it like this, that alright with you baby?”

 

He feels overwhelmed; too many emotions, too many sounds. He only manages to blurt out a _“Please.”_ before Bokuto is pushing his cock into him in a slow pace.

 

The stretch burns wonderfully. Once Bokuto has fully entered him, he starts pushing his cock in and out of him in a lazy, slow pace — he feels lethargic from all the food in his belly is tiring him, wearing him down. It’s the hottest thing ever, in Akaashi’s opinion.

 

“I feel so heavy —“ Bokuto groans in his boyfriend’s ear, latching his lips onto his neck and creating a pretty visible bruise at the back of his head. Akaashi’s cock blurts pre-come at that.

 

He pushes back onto Bokuto’s cock as much as he can and they fall into a rhythm — slow and dragging, moaning and whining so loud that Akaashi’s sure their neighbor is going to talk to his mum about it. “Just — just a bit more, and _fuck_ , I’ll come —“

 

Bokuto grins approvingly at that, hand wrapping around Akaashi’s cock and squeezing it up and down, “C’mon, come for me, Keiji baby —“ Akaashi whines again, squeezing around Bokuto’s cock and earning a grunt of his first name again. He’s so close, _so so_ close, just needs one last push—

 

“I’m gonna get so _big_ for you, Keiji —“

 

Akaashi comes with a scream. Arching his back, he grinds on Bokuto’s cock as come spurts from his cock, feeling Bokuto spend inside of him with a grunt.

 

“Oh fuck…” he sighs as he slumps against the bed exhausted. Bokuto carefully pulls out of him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, “B-bokuto…”

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims, hugging his boyfriend in excitement and turning him around, pulling him into his embrace. Akaashi is always amazed at how quickly Bokuto can drop his dominant, collected behavior and return back to his normal, goofy state. “Did you —“

 

“I did,” he cuts him off, pushing his face against Bokuto’s bare chest. It still feels toned, but if they continue like this, he’s pretty sure it’s going to grow softer in the next few months. “L-look Bokuto…” he pauses.

 

“Are you only doing this for me?” His face is hidden in his chest but Akaashi physically feels his boyfriend going still in their hug.

 

A hand comes up and starts brushing his hair, fingers running through the strands of the dark curls, “Ugh, Akaaashi! Of course not!” Bokuto smiles

 

“But, but — like, I get horny from watching you gain weight, d-doesn’t that bother you?” he asks hesitantly.

 

“It’s pleasurable for me as well!” Bokuto assures him, “And this feels pretty nice!” He pokes his stuffed tummy with his finger. “Don’t you think? I really like myself like this.”

 

Akaashi’s lips turn into a smile of relief, his hand cupping the bulging tummy and shaking it slightly, “I love this…” he admits, cheeks blushing in embarrassment. He figures now that he knows how Bokuto views himself he doesn't really have to be embarrassed about anything. His hand leaves Bokuto’s pudgy gut and moves to his love handles, which swell underneath his torso, “I love these as well…” he mumbles, mostly to himself but he’s pretty sure Bokuto can hear him, “Soft… And these…” he grabs Bokuto’s thighs — sturdy and filled out, the fat in between them closing the gap.

 

“My ass as well!” Bokuto giggles, reminding Akaashi of his other assets as well.

 

“Hm, yes.” Akaashi agrees with a grin, “Your ass is phenomenal.” He cups the round, jiggly cheeks and squeezes them, making his boyfriend squeal. “You look so handsome like this…” Akaashi’s bedroom curtains are open, letting the morning light enter the room. He can make out the barely-there, faint red stretch marks on Bokuto’s love handles the outside of his thighs. They sit like this for a long time: faint whispers, tickles and kisses against each other’s skin. Akaashi honestly can’t wait until he can wake up to this every single day.

 

 

  
It’s much later in the day. Akaashi is in the bathroom fixing his tie — honestly, he hadn’t been up to wearing a tight tie with the heavy suit, but his mother concluded it was necessary and it would be improper to show up at his graduation ceremony without the appropriate clothes. His mother is in her bedroom, probably finishing her makeup. His father is still at work and will meet them at school. So that leaves only one person —

 

“Aaaakaashiiii!” Bokuto shouts from the bedroom. Sighing, he exits the bathroom, “I need your help!”

 

“What happened —“

 

_Bokuto_. Bokuto happened, apparently.

 

Akaashi finds him standing in front of his bedroom mirror. His white shirt is only buttoned halfway through, stopping right above his stomach. His belly is bulging out, not stuffed anymore but definitely rounded out with the extra pounds Bokuto has been piling up these past few weeks and his pants and belt remain unbuttoned.

 

“I can’t button my pants!” he whines.

 

“Oh.” Akaashi says. His cock definitely jumps a bit.

 

Moving closer to Bokuto, he grabs the waistband of his trousers and attempts to button them, however the only thing he manages to do is squeeze some of Bokuto’s flab in between his fingers. Which makes him feel so flustered that he’d definitely jump on his boyfriend if they didn’t have to leave in half an hour. “One more time…” he murmurs to himself, pushing the sides of the trousers together but ending up simply playing with Bokuto’s fat tummy. He looks up and sees Bokuto staring back at him, a huge smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised — as if he’s challenging him.

 

“Suck it in, please.” Akaashi tries to remain calm. He watches as his boyfriend sucks in his gut, and even though it doesn’t really go away like it would have otherwise, he manages to button his trousers and even fasten his belt (really loose though. He doesn’t want to make Bokuto uncomfortable). Once he’s done, he takes a step back.

 

Having the shirt tucked inside of the trousers allows Akaashi to have a wonderful view of Bokuto’s belly. which is jutting out slightly over the belt, and his thighs that also look a bit too big for these trousers. As he leans in to kiss him, Akaashi smells the boyish aftershave that Bokuto always uses and the matching cologne. He opts for not meeting his lips just yet, instead he presses them with force just above his collar and tie.

 

“I bought these like two months ago…” Bokuto informs him, his hands wrapping around Akaashi’s waist. “I just never thought —“

 

“That you’d get fat.” Akaashi states against his lips before kissing them.

 

 

 

  
They arrive at the ceremony ten minutes late. Well, not because they were making out, but because there was too much traffic. But honestly, Akaashi would have preferred to just have some fun with his boyfriend without having to attend formal school events.

 

Although this is it; after that he doesn’t even have to _go_ to school anymore. Which is fucking great.

 

Akaashi’s family and Bokuto sit down in silence, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. The ceremony is being held outside, and there’s a satisfying, cool breeze against their faces as they listen to various teachers making their speeches. Once the students’ names start being called, Bokuto leans in to whisper in his ear, “I still have a surprise to give you.”

 

Akaashi doesn’t look at him, but his hand faintly brushes against his boyfriend’s. Just a bit, without drawing any attention, “You can give it to me later.”

 

“But I can’t wait! This thing’s gonna take us _aaages_!” Bokuto insists, then starts looking through his pocket.

 

“Bo, seriously, you just give it to me later —“

 

“Ta-da!” Bokuto whispers a bit louder, earning a few ‘shhh’ from a few seats back. He places something in Akaashi’s palm as he says so.

 

Akaashi feels it before he sees it; it feels cold, like metal, with a distinct shape; pointy edges on one side, circular on the other.

 

It’s a _key_.

 

“Is — is this —“ he stutters, a million thoughts going through his head.

 

“It’d be so cool if you moved in with me!” Bokuto smiles in excitement, sparkles in his golden eyes, “Because then we’d spend more time together, and watch movies and have tons of sex!”

 

“Koutarou —“

 

“Akaashi Keiji!” a voice calls his name from the microphone. He jumps up instinctively, slipping the key inside the pocket of his trousers before squeezing it tightly in his palm.

 

As he walks towards the stage, he imagines showering with Bokuto, traveling the world with him, studying together and living a life that’s not going to be just in his dreams anymore. When he receives his graduating diploma, he doesn't really cry. His eyes do get a bit watery though, and it’s all because of Bokuto’s huge smile and the way he’s pumping his fist in the air and shouting his name while the rest of the crowd simply applauds.

 

When they go out to celebrate with the whole of the Fukurodani volleyball team, Akaashi makes sure to treat his boyfriend to lots of sweets and drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @shierukun !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your voice sounds like you have a plan…” he murmurs, although his voice is muffled and only Bokuto can understand what he’s saying after knowing him for so long. “That plan requires me getting out of bed, I suppose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know how most slice-of-life anime have a beach episode?? welp, this is it for me!!
> 
> lots of touching and body-appreciation ahead (mostly fluff). this was written in the middle of exams and i had forgotten to finish it, but i promise that the next chapter is going to get a bit more sinful :3 
> 
> enjoy and tell me your thoughts below <33

 

“Oi.” 

 

“Mmh.” Akaashi groans. 

 

“A-ka-shiii…” Bokuto giggles, nuzzling his nose in Akaashi’s hair. The boy ignores him and simply buries his head deeper into his boyfriend’s soft, newly-developed belly over his smooth tank top. It’s the middle of June, and technically the two of them shouldn’t be cuddling this close with the existing summer heat, but Akaashi doesn’t really care right now. “Good morning!” 

 

“Your voice sounds like you have a plan…” he murmurs, although his voice is muffled and only Bokuto can understand what he’s saying after knowing him for so long. “That plan requires me getting out of bed, I suppose?” 

 

“Don’t be lazy…” Bokuto smiles, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. 

 

“Hm, I think it’s you who’s getting lazy.” Akaashi says quietly with a small smirk, cheeks pink. He prods with his finger the fat that has appeared on Bokuto’s waist over the past few weeks and it jiggles slightly. He’s pretty sure Bokuto hasn't weighed himself yet but he’s well over twenty pounds, that’s for sure. 

 

“All your fault, baby.” his words make Akaashi’s tummy feel hot, because they’re said with _pride_. It’s clear how much Bokuto loves his new body, and how happy he is that Akaashi adores it as well. He reaches down to pat his gut, giving his boyfriend a challenging smile, “Can we go to the beach today?” his voice is slightly whiny, puppy-eyes mode on. 

 

Akaashi arches his brows in surprise, “The beach?” 

 

“I wanna swim! It’s getting too hot to just stay indoors. And I bought a new swimsuit two weeks ago —“

 

_It definitely doesn’t fit._

 

“—and I wanna see how it looks on me!” 

 

_It’s going to look tight and you’ll probably look ready to burst out of it and I won’t be able to restrain myself from jumping you._

 

“Sure!” Thus begins Akaashi’s descend to hell. 

 

 

 

 

 

The bus to the nearest beach is absolutely crowded with no air-conditioning system. Akaashi can feel other people’s arms and legs against his own and the mere touch is enough to bring his resting bitch face to the surface. Thankfully, Bokuto notices soon enough and squeezes his way through a few people so that he standing right in front of his boyfriend. He wraps his hands around his thin waist and pushes Akaashi into his embrace, obscuring him from the rest of the commuters. 

 

Bokuto’s wearing a light grey tank top that leaves his muscly arms exposed ( _biceps biceps biceps_ ) and a pair of khaki shorts along with his flip-flops. “You’re so small…” Bokuto whispers in his ear. His voice is filled with surprise and awe, but the words stay on Akaashi’s mind. It makes his knees feel weak for a moment. Being called _‘small’_. 

 

He hides his face further into Bokuto’s (now puffier) chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

The beach is crowded as hell, which is to be expected. You can still see the skyscrapers and condo buildings of the busy city of Tokyo but it’s definitely a pleasant change of setting. 

 

They choose a place right in front of the shoreline to lay down their matching striped beach towels (a gift from Kuroo) and their beach umbrella. Bokuto realized on their way to the beach that they had forgotten to bring an umbrella to lie underneath so they bought one, but it doesn’t look that sunny, Akaashi thinks. “You’re going to dive in?” he turns to Bokuto. 

 

Who is currently undressing.

 

He’s chosen to wear the most embarrassing, ugly and hideous-looking pair of swim trunks that could ever exist; neon green, with large, intricate, orange patterns of flowers resembling somethinga dad would wear to a ‘Hawaiian’ vacation. It’s so stupid and cute at the same time, Akaashi can’t help but smile fondly. “We’re going to dive in!” Bokuto exclaims with determination. 

 

His tummy just slightly droops over the waistband of the swimsuit and it jiggles a tiny bit when he walks. Other than that the extra pounds stand proud on his frame, making him look like a bear. A very cuddly and sexy bear that Akaashi promises to himself he will give a blowjob to once they get back home. 

 

Bokuto grabs his hand and together they run (stumble without any grace at all) into the sea. It’s freezing cold, like needles pricking their sensitive skin, but it also feels liberating and gets the adrenaline pumping in their blood, “Woah, I missed the sea.” Bokuto is now floating like a starfish on the surface of the sea, eyes closed and his face getting hit with the salty breeze. It’s also worth noting that while the majority of his body is covered partially in water, his gut pokes out from the water like a tan, spherical dome. 

 

Akaashi smiles to himself and dives into the water again, surprising his relaxed boyfriend with tickles. His fingers find Bokuto’s sides and prod at them, making Bokuto erupt from the water like an overly excited seal with a loud screech, “Oi, y’know I’m ticklish —!!” 

 

They find themselves an hour later out of the water; their fingers turned prune, hair wet sticking to the back of their necks with sand residue tangled in their swimsuits. Akaashi has wrapped his beach towel around his body like a security blanket while Bokuto lies on his back, letting the water dry on his body with the heat. They’ve sat a bit far away from the rest of the visitors, not that anyone is really paying attention to them, plus the umbrella does a good job of hiding them partially. Akaashi decides to take advantage of that, “Could you put sunscreen on my back?” he asks with a soft voice as he lays on his stomach, exposing his milky back to his boyfriend. 

 

Bokuto grins, grabbing the coconut-scented sunscreen and moving from his towel, “Only if you do mine as well.”

 

“Naturally.” Akaashi closes his eyes as he waits for Bokuto’s magical hands to start rubbing on his skin but instead he feels his boyfriend sitting on top of his ass, “Oh — shit, you’re _heavy_!” 

 

“Tryin’ to get me hard in public, baby?” Bokuto giggles in his ear as he starts working the creamy substance all over his back. He noses over every bump of Akaashi’s spine, “Smells so good.” 

 

Once Bokuto is done with Akaashi’s back he gets off to lie on his back, hand on his gut as if it’s a natural thing to do. “‘M gonna lie like this, I think. Don’t want to burn my little tummy over here,” he emphasizes his words by jiggling the rounded fat on his frame. Akaashi’s pretty sure that he’s only doing this to tease and get him hard. 

 

He squirts a bit of sunscreen on his palm and lands his hand on the center of Bokuto’s belly and makes circular motions, spreading it and watching it jiggle beneath his hand. His boyfriend seems to be enjoying it very much, stretching out like cat and closing his eyes, almost purring at the heavy petting he’s getting. Akaashi notices the new stretch marks on his tan skin, streaks of blushing red on his sides. He does Bokuto’s chest as well, which feels sort of soft as well. “Hm, we should do your face as well. Don’t want my baby to get burned…” Akaashi squirts a bit more sunscreen and makes little dots on Bokuto’s cheeks, nose and forehead, then spreading it out until his skin absorbs it, pressing a final soft kiss on his lips, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi hums in content, slowly dozing off on his beach towel. He probably sleeps for about an hour or so before slowly waking up, the sun hitting his feet and the coarse sand that’s stuck on them. He’s met with the sight of Bokuto reading a book, lips pouting. 

 

“Mm…” he hums, pushing his face against Bokuto’s beefy arm to remind his boyfriend that he wants attention. “Bokuto…” 

 

His boyfriend turns to kiss him discreetly on the mouth, “I was thinking we could get something to eat…” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Ice-cream?” Bokuto suggests. 

 

An idea pops into Akaashi’s head, “I’ll bring us some!” 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Absolutely! D’you want something to drink?” 

 

Bokuto thinks about it for a moment, “Just water!” 

 

Well Akaashi doesn't bring _just_ water when he comes back. He’s holding two huge bowls of sundae with strawberry, vanilla and chocolate flavored ice-cream, chocolate syrup drizzled on top and biscuits pushed in between. He’s also holding two bottles of beer. He might have gone a bit overboard, but the look on Bokuto’s face once he sees what he’s bringing. 

 

“Well, well, well!” Bokuto smirks, “What happened to the water?”

 

Akaashi blushes, “Uh, I thought I’d treat you to something else, this time.” He sits down on the sand again and places one of the bowls in front of Bokuto along with his bottle of beer. 

 

“You’re sure you can finish your ice-cream?” Bokuto asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll try…” 

 

“Well if you can’t, you know where to go.” 

 

Once the bowls and the bottles are empty Bokuto is lying on his back, a hand over his distended stomach, rubbing in slow circles, “Man, that was good.” He stifles a burp in his palm. 

 

Akaashi’s eyes are locked on his boyfriend, hands itching to touch him and make him feel good. If they weren’t at the beach right now, Akaashi would have already jumped on him. “I’ll go in for a dip.” Akaashi says, getting up.  


“Y’know you can’t swim after you’ve just eaten, right baby?” Bokuto asks. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Akaashi quickly runs towards the sea and gets into the sea, waiting for the cold water to calm his cock down. The water just covers him up to his nose as he watches Bokuto from where he’s lurking in the sea, his boyfriend playing on his phone and taking pictures of himself. 

 

Akaashi’s pretty sure that even when he’s gotten out of the sea he’s still as red as a tomato. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They finally leave the beach a couple of hours later. 

 

The bus is just as a crowded as it was in the morning, and Akaashi finds shelter in Bokuto’s embrace again. His chest feels warm, and they both probably got a bit burned from the sun anyway, but they smell of coconut oil and sunscreen and saltwater. “The moment we’re going home, I’m riding you.” he whispers against Bokuto’s chest, his hands discreetly touching his boyfriend’s gut. 

 

“Can we get something to eat on the way home?” 

 

“You’re probably going to have to eat while I’m sucking your dick,” Akaashi whispers in Bokuto’s ear. He instantly feels a hand coming up to his side, squeezing possessively. 

 

“Well, I’m certainly not opposed to that.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me about chubby haikyuus or anything in general you can find me on tumblr @shierukun!!


End file.
